


Bright enough to Shine

by ejpxonigiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm really sorry if this is way too poetic (I hope it's not cliche), KageHina - Freeform, KageHina is undoubtedly One of my Favorite ships and I'm weeping as I type this, M/M, Oh God Yes, One Shot, Poetic, Pre-Time Skip, Unrequited Love, does this come under a vent-fic?, pining! kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejpxonigiri/pseuds/ejpxonigiri
Summary: Hinata deserves someone who can make him shine ten shades brighter,someone who can paint the stars in his eyes and kiss away his insecurities.Kageyama doubted if he was that someone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bright enough to Shine

The sky was dark except for a few air-brushed clouds which hung around, leaving spaces for freckled stars to illuminate the night, making it seem less ominous.

Kageyama stepped out of the gym only to be greeted by an uninvited gush of wind.

The air got colder as autumn began to set in.

As far as he is concerned it was the prettiest time of the year other than December, except

  
  


He was lonely and deprived of cuddles, which constituted the fall ritual.

  
  


He took a few steps further and then he heard the gym doors slam shut.

A minute later, Kageyama could feel the cold, biting air shift into all the warmth he could ever ask for.

  
  


Right beside him was Hinata, soaked with exhaustion from evening practice.

  
  


  
  


“Hey Kageyama, I’m tired and hungry. Do want to go get some meat buns with me?” he chirped.

Kageyama nodded.

  
  


It was one of those days when the boys stayed back a little longer than the others to practice on their own.

  
  


As they proceeded to walk towards the store, Hinata was doing the usual- talking excitedly about a hundred different things at once.

He half-attentively listened to him as his mind wandered off elsewhere.

Kageyama fidgeted with his hands.

They were cold. Something was fluttering inside of him.

  
  


“Must be the weather” he said to himself as they turned around various street corners and finally, the store’s dim lights hit his eyes.

  
  


Hinata jumped inside and came back a while later with two meat buns in his hands. Kageyama took a huge bite.

The inside of the bun was still fresh and steaming. His dry mouth relished all of the food’s warmth and yet,

that wasn’t the kind of warmth he craved for.

  
  


They stuffed their faces and resumed walking.

Kageyama felt something shift inside him.

He remained clueless as to why oceans stirred inside him whenever Hinata was in close proximity.

But he was sure that he had never felt this way before. No one else made him feel this way ever.

  
  


“Kageyama-kun, are you feeling cold?” Hinata asked noticing his nervous fidgeting.

Hinata’s voice brought Kageyama back to his senses.

“I think my fingers are aching from the practice” he replied.

  
  


  
  


The moonlight shone on Hinata’s face. His pale skin gleamed like reflected stardust.

His orange hair was slightly disheveled and loose strands fell all over his face, making him look brighter than the stupid sun he already is.

Every fiber of Kageyama’s being wanted to lock hands with Hinata’s all the way back home.

“See you at practice tomorrow” Hinata said, waving as they parted ways.

Kageyama was now all by himself. He couldn’t stop but think how he always wanted to spend a little longer with Hinata.

Sure they were always together:

At the gym, during the lunch hour at school, before and after every match, while walking back home, but even with all that time put together;

it never felt enough.

He wanted to hold him close at all times.

He wanted to pull him into his chest and tell him that he inspires him to work harder as a rival; he wanted him to know that he was capable of touching the sky even though it was seamless and out of reach, that one day he would become someone far mightier than the Little Giant he idolizes.

  
  


Hinata deserves someone who can make him shine ten shades brighter,

someone who can paint the stars in his eyes and kiss away his insecurities.

  
  


Kageyama doubted if he was that someone.

  
  


He rested his face down on the bed, and let his subconscious take control.

He reflected back on the first time he met Hinata during their junior-high days.

  
  


He could still the words ringing in his head, loud and clear –

_"I'm gonna stand in the court for longer than you"._

  
  


He could pin-point the exact moment he felt a million things channeling inside of him like the eye of a storm.

He could never stop thinking about Hinata ever since.

**_I remember that day._ **

**_If said that I didn’t, it would give my lies away_ ** _._

When he saw his rival again in High-school, he tried his best to stifle his excitement.

  
  


What began as a high-spirited competition between them turned into a lot like love.

He tried to get a read on him ever since but he couldn’t make out if Hinata reciprocated the same feelings.

  
  


Kageyama wasn’t the best at socializing with people, on the contrary to Hinata.

But that wasn’t stopping him from taking a step ahead.

Deep inside, he felt like he wasn’t good enough for him.

He never exactly had friends before and that one match in junior-high was a huge emotional blow on his part and lived in constant fear that he might lose the one person he loved truly, since his Grandfather.

  
  


He let his feelings grow in shade and silence, watering high hopes that one day; they might bloom on the other end too.

**_losing the feeling of feeling unique_ **

**_do you know what I mean?_ **

The morning after, as soon as Kageyama entered the school compound, he locked eyes with Hinata.

Wordlessly, they started racing towards the gym.

They made it at the same time and collapsed on the floor, panting and heaving.

“Hey Kageyama, tomorrow is a weekend. What are you gonna do?”

“Just the usual”

  
  


“By usual you mean jogging in the morning and brooding in your room all day right?” Hinata laughed.

  
  


“Shut up, Boke. Tell me what makes your weekend more special?”

“I’m going to Tokyo. Kenma asked me to come over.

We are going to play the new Modern Warfare game tomorrow. I’m really excited”

  
  


“Oh. I thought we were going to practice together tomorrow”

  
  


“We’ve practiced a lot longer than usual this week, Kageyama. Like Daichi-san says, don’t overwork yourself”

  
  


“You are not the one to speak, Boke”.

Kageyama hated weekends. Gym was closed on weekends and that meant he couldn’t spend time with Hinata like he always did.

  
  


_and Tokyo? for Kenma? Really?_

  
  


Kageyama couldn’t think of anything else all day. He felt so unsound.

His thoughts quietened his pace and he moved around like he lost something precious. Tired and drained of hope,

he felt like he was living in a world without the sun.

He tossed and turned in his bed all night, making good night’s sleep a stranger to him.

_What if Hinata liked Kenma?_

_Sure, he was a_ _social-butterfly_ _and made friends very_ _quickly_ _but something felt out of place._

He blamed himself. He blamed his self-centered personality. After all, _“Hinata wouldn’t like me back”_ he thought.

Face moist with tears, he closed his eyes and chased around his thoughts.

**_I don’t love me and that's how I understand why you_ **

**_don't either_ **

Before he even knew, it was morning.

Kageyama was still consumed by his own theories.

  
  


He wanted to logic and facts his feelings away.

Even if he did they would always make a comeback to him like a ghost, when he is feeling vulnerable the most.

Also, love doesn’t hold any apprehensions for science or skill.

It’s mostly about wanting someone and waiting until we both realize that they are ‘the one’.

He wandered around aimlessly in his backyard, tossing the volleyball onto a nearby wall.

  
  


_‘What if I text Hinata and tell him how I_ _really_ _feel’?_

He shifted his glance onto his phone.

He absent-mindedly reached out for his phone but then decided against it. He didn’t want to sound pathetic.

In reality, he was afraid.

Afraid that Hinata would run away, if Kageyama showed how much he needed him.

**_and I know if I never try,_ **

**_I’ll be sick and tired of being sick and tired_ **

Before the feeling could sink in, the weekend flew away like the petals of a cherry blossom.

Not for Kageyama, It was one of the longest weekends he had ever experienced.

He shot several side-glances.

Hinata was back, shining brighter and grinning wider.

  
  


_‘Kenma-san does bring out the best in him’_ Kageyama thought, feeling rejected.

**_you are the sun and I try not to collide,_ **

**_I live in the shade of your warmth and light_ **

Ukai-san instructed everyone to work on refining their individual skills and the gym rang with the bouncing thumps of serves.

Hinata picked up a ball and started hitting some serves.

Being his usual self, he missed quite a few as most of them resulted in crossing the line.

“Now don’t try too hard, the extreme pressure will probably shrink you down to a couple inches atleast” Tsukishima mocked.

“Shut up, stingyshima” Hinata retorted.

It’s true that his serves were sloppy but generally, Kageyama would be the one yelling at him for being so terrible at doing something.

Today was different. Kageyama was being quiet- and intense.

“Hey Kageyama, toss to me! ” Hinata chirped.

No answer.

“KAGEYAMA! TOSS TO ME!”

  
  


He flinched in response.

Hinata figured it was best to leave him alone for the time being and went on to pair up with Suga instead.

The sky changed colours and the autumn wind whistled outside.

Practice was done for and everybody else began to grab their stuff and head out leaving a downcast Kageyama and an equally low-spirited Hinata behind.

  
  


Kageyama tried not to look at Hinata.

Afterall, he didn’t matter to him anymore. He had Kenma, someone he relished spending time with.

  
  


He decided it was the time to let his heart of the line and move on for good.

He tried to butcher the image of the ‘smiling Hinata’ he had built, in his head.

  
  


He tried-

but somehow his heart managed to preside over his mind, telling him to reclaim what was destined to be his.

His insides were in shrivels and he had to fight the fight and win this war.

**_If winning is what it takes to have you,_ **

**_I’ll play and win every game twice_ **

He headed out of the gym and stood under the cold moon.

He heard the doors close shut and,

“Kageyama-kun, are you alright?

You don’t seem to be fine at all. Is something bothering you?” Hinata asked.

  
  


_Yeah, you_

He wanted to say.

  
  


“Are you trying to ignore me? You didn’t yell at me today.

Not even once, this is not like you at all”, he continued.

_Will he ever shut up?_

  
  


“Is it because I skipped practice yesterday” he asked, staring at him with the world in his big ol’ eyes.

That was all Hinata had to say, to set him off.

Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore. The flimsy little thread inside him snapped.

He broke down, allowing the surging waves to come crashing down the empty barriers he had built to keep them contained.

It was about time, he had to set himself free of the haunt.

He swallowed the lump in his throat thickly.

“Hinata, I-

Lu- luck... laik... like you”

Anyone could sense the evident crack in his voice as he sniffed his tears.

Hinata stood transfixed.

He couldn’t quite place his feelings at the moment. But, before he parted his lips to speak, Kageyama continued-

“I’m sorry- I wish I didn’t have to say it out loud. You don’t have to worry about this, I’ll- get over it soon. I don’t want to stay hanging around. Especially now,

since you belong to someone else”

“Wha-t are you saying, Kageyama? Who are you talking about?”

  
  


“You... like Kenma-san right?”

  
  


“What? Me and Kenma?”

  
  


Hinata burst into a laughing fit.

  
  


“BAKEYAMA! Kenma is my best-friend. Why would you think that way?”

  
  


Kageyama stood confused and Hinata continued cackling.

  
  


“You like being around each other a lot, so I figured- “

  
  


“Actually I have been meaning to say this for a long time- I really like you too, Tobio”

  
  


Kageyama could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks.

“WAIT. Y-you like me?”

Kageyama stood spellbound, trying to process the element of surprise.

Out of all the countless scenarios that played in head, none of them ran the possibility of Hinata actually liking him back.

“Ehm, I know it wasn’t so obvious but I’ve always liked you. Even when you were not looking. I thought you’d eventually realise someday and I didn’t want to rush things. So...”

Kageyama felt like the time when his service-ace single-handedly scored a win for the team.

He felt like the reality was being altered.

  
  


He got everything he had ever wished for.

He could feel the empty void in chest being sewn tight-shut.

He would never again feel the way he did before and that too, for good.

**_when you’re with me baby the skies will be blue,_ **

**_for all my life_ **

The night sky shone, lit-up like decorations celebrated.

They laced their hands together, taking in pure-warmth against the dancing breeze.

“Kageyama, will you toss to me tomorrow?”

“Always” he replied.

**_~Fin._**

  
  


  
  


**_  
  
  
  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Love is like autumn.  
>  Because,
> 
> I'm falling for you.  
>  ____________________________________  
> Hey, your Comments and Kudos mean a lot to me! Feel free to rant, discuss my writing-style or (mayhaps) even ask about the songs featured in the fic : ))


End file.
